1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to technology for producing a video, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for producing a Picture-In-Picture (PIP) video.
2. Related Art
A Picture-In-Picture (PIP) video is a video in which one video is included in another main video. In order to produce the PIP video, an additional editing process has to be performed to produce two videos as one PIP video.
Since this video editing process is a task of producing one PIP video by editing each of two videos, there are problems in that the two videos included in the produced PIP video may not be synchronized, and it takes much time to produce the PIP video including the two videos which are synchronized.